


Who Guards Who

by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Rose Garden [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose
Summary: Rose is not a very good bodyguard.Rated M for sexual implications
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Spicy Roses, Uf!Paps/Rose, Uf!Paps/Rosella Sans
Series: Rose Garden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Who Guards Who

“StOP.” The “p” even had a pop to it. Which was something, because Rose doesn’t have lips for it. Red, who was about to drink leisurely, it’s kind of mandatory at a bar, paused to give Rose an annoyed look. 

“What. What ya want?”

When the agency said they’d give he and his brother a bodyguard, Red didn’t think it’d be someone who looked more like a hooker, what with the high heels, black side-slit dress, and their … _ bodacious _ figure. It was hard to imagine the guy to be a bodyguard _ at all. _

Alas, they already paid the deposit, so they’ll have to make do. 

The business deal was supposed to be made in a bar. Inconspicuous and all that. If anything then, Rose, their bodyguard, fit the part. Blending in with the crowd … all too well. 

It was going rather well, with Red separating from Fell and taking Rose with him to gather up information before the time of exchange. 

Then this happened. Can’t even joy a single drink for the life of him.

“Since _ I’m _ your bodyguard—” oh for the love of. “—I should drink this for you. Check for _ unwarranted _ substances.” 

Red was only amused by the big words as Rose promptly took his drink. “Hey!”

Too late, Rose was already chugging it down and—“O-Oy.” That was a whole glass. Red couldn’t tell if he should think it’s impressive or dumb. “Can ya even hold your liquor?”

“Haaaaah~” Rose licked his mouth. 

Hmm? Suddenly the mood changed. Was it just Red, or did his bodyguard somehow looked sexie—“Mmph!”

A hand propped his chin up as Red’s eye lights shrank when he felt Rose’s tongue play with his. Huh? W-What was happening?!

“Mmngh! Nggh! MMnnh ... haah mm … mmnn nngh.” Red caught himself following when Rose pulled back, cheeks flushing from embarrassment as Rose chuckled. 

“Oh~ You wanted more?” Rose caressed Red’s cheek, making the latter sputter incoherently. “Such a naughty kitten.” 

_ K-Kitten? _One shock after another, Red couldn’t keep up with the sudden change. “H-Hey, Tim! What the hell was in that drink?” 

Tim, the bartender, wore a troubled expression. “It was just sazerac. Our most popular alcoholic drink.”

Red had it before, and it was a bit strong with some zest, but otherwise, it was a pretty good drink. “Nothing else?”

Tim shook his head. 

When Red turned to Rose, he was startled silly to find the guy _ gone. _

He got out of his seat to look around. “Where the fuck did he go?!”

* * *

At another area, much more hidden, was another bar. Fell was chatting up a few big shots to get some connections, and making future deals with them. He managed to get a good amount of deals when he spotted Rose walking towards him. 

Fell raised a brow in question. Did Red send Rose to check up on him? Or it was part of Rose’s duty—his sockets widened a fraction no noticeable enough, when Rose pressed himself against him. 

“So here you were~ I’ve been looking for you.” 

Before Fell could even ask, there were already onlookers and the business partners he made took interest in the newcomer. “My, what a lovely lady. Is this your partner, mister Enrique?” 

Fell’s brow twitched, while Rose gave the people a questioning look. “Enr—” Fell turned his body slightly to block Rose. “Actually, sir Hodgen. This is my—” 

“Sir Hodgen.” Rose’s alluring gaze and his sensual body language made others have … indecent thoughts. It was difficult not to, and the person himself wasn’t making it any easier to deny it. 

“Ye-Yes?”

Rose smiled lightly. “I’ve heard about your company, and ...” He sighed. Fell couldn’t help but look at Rose. What was he playing at?

“W-What?” Hodgen prompted. 

“... It’s just, you only plan to sell 20% to my darling when …” Rose’s gaze suddenly became sharp. “It’s not even worth 5 billion asking price.”

“What do you mean?!” The crowd around them begin to murmur. “It’s a generous offer considering the wide margin of profit—”

“Ah, but, didn’t you recently sell part of your stocks to Zachary Hughes of the Carpers Corporation?” 

“H-How did you—” 

“You wanted both of them to fight on a losing market value, and estimate buying their stocks down the line.”

Hodgen began sweating bullets. Losing strength as his legs quaked in fear at the cold gaze staring down on him. Desperate anger surged up as he glared at Fell, pointing accusingly at him. “S-Spouting nonsense! Control your wife or else I’ll—”

“Are you threatening _ me, _ sir Hodgen.” Red eye lights grew brighter, making Hodgen fall to the ground with trembling fright. “I admit that what my _ partner _ did, was rather uncalled for.” He circled an arm around Rose’s waist to pull him close. “And I plan to give the appropriate punishment for it.” Fell snorted at the happy look on Rose. “However,” he looked down at Hodgen. “I _ dislike _being played with.” Hodgen choked on his breath, unable to speak out from the overwhelming pressure pulling at him. “Consider any future deals and relations between us finished.” 

The crowd made way as Fell left with Rose, and met up with Red looking frantic until he saw them. “Y-You! Where the fuck were you?!” 

“Aww~” Rose walked over to embrace Red. Because of their height difference, the short skeleton face planted into soft pillows. “Did _ kitten _ miss me~?” 

Red’s face exploded while Fell raised a brow. “Kitten?”

“Shut up! And stop calling me that!” Red pushed Rose away. “What kind of bodyguard are you anyway?! Who goes k-kis—calling their client kitten?!”

“Hm? Kiss?” Fell heard right didn’t he. “What’s going on?” 

“That?” Rose turned to Fell. “We can do it too~” His arms circled around Fell, tiptoeing to reach for the mouth. 

Once Fell’s initial surprise dissipated, he took over the kiss. Arms wrapped around Rose as they clashed for dominance, Rose eventually succumbed to Fell’s advances. He was forced to submit and become a docile bunny. 

“So forceful~” Rose chuckled. Cheeks flushing with a hint of colour that he looked even more tempting than before.

“G-Geez.” Red didn’t even know what to say. Just that, he was glad these things were normal in bars. 

Fell held Rose and concluded. “You’re drunk.”

“Huh?!” Drunk? Rose was acting like this because he was drunk? 

Rose giggled as if he was caught in his pranks. “Depends. If I admit that I am, will we do more than just kissing?” 

“Hmph. I’ll consider it if you behave.”

“Hehe. No promises~”

* * *

Come next morning, Rose was shocked to wake up on his client’s bed. And he was bare …

“You’re awake.” The door opened with Fell coming in, a tray of breakfast on both hands. He set it down on the table. “How’re you feeling?”

Rose blinked. “Did we …?”

“Yes.”

“... Nooooo.” Rose slumped back to the bed. “I was drunk wasn’t I? Damnit. Damnit!”

Fell furrowed his brows. Was there a problem with hi—

“I can’t remember anything once I get drunk! Damnit!” 

Ah. That’s why. Fell’s irritation disappeared. 

Rose sat back up. “Redo! I want a redo. Can we fuck again? Please~ Pretty please—Hgk” Fell’s hand covered Rose’s face to shut him up and pushed him back. 

“Calm down. Eat your breakfast first.” Fell sat down on the bed. 

Rose crawled to Fell, latching onto his arm. “But are we gonna?”

“... I’ll consider it if you behave.”

Rose brightened. “Okay~”

“Geez, you two.” Red popped in with clothes for Rose. “If you’re gonna start again, count me out. I’m still tired from last night, so I’m gonna catch up on sleep.” He yawned, throwing the clothes on the bed and popping out. 

“Eeeehh? We had a threesome?!” It was truly depressing that he forgot all about it. 

“Hmph. I’m more than enough.” Fell kept in mind that Rose was a lightweight. Based on his brother telling him that Rose only had one drink. If that’s all it took, and Rose acted that way … Tch. “Anyway, eat your breakfast or we’re not going to do—”

“I’m eating! I’m going to eat! Please fuck me after!”

And with Rose’s insistence, the latter would be really easy to take advantage of… 

Fell wasn’t one for flings, so now that he’s chosen, he’ll have to make sure no one else thinks about flirting with Rose. “You’re only allowed to do it with me.”

“Awww, so no threesome?” 

“Only with my brother.”

“Pffft. That’s fucked up.”

“I _tr__ust _him.”

Rose gasped. “I’m tellin—”

“I won’t fuck you.”

“—no one. You didn’t let me finish!” Rose pouted as he was handed the tray. Upon first bite, he was in heaven. "So good~ This is delicious, mister Fell!"

"Naturally. And just Fell is fine." They were a couple now after all. 

Rose began to eat happily. He was being served like a princess that it was easy to forget he was the bodyguard here. 

And with Fell becoming protective of Rose now… 

Honestly, who was really the bodyguard here.


End file.
